


[Podfic] just watch

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Call Me Katie (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, wizard vlogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:02:18)Author's Summary from growlery_writes:It's Katie's idea to sneak into the restricted section of the library after hours, but Bates doesn't think he's ever agreed to something so quickly in his life.
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] just watch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542480) by [growlery writes (growlery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/97032333@N02/49904860393/in/datetaken/)  
cover art by idellaphod

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hswr3ivrlnkelww/%5BCMK%5D%20just%20watch.mp3?dl=0) (00:02:18)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to growlery for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Another podfic for the First! challenge for Voiceteam 2020, and fuel for my LIW throw back nostaglia


End file.
